Los Guerreros Elementales
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Existen dos realidades, la que conocemos y donde la oscuridad y la esencia negativa controla todo. Han desaparecido Los Guerreros Elementales. El universo corre peligro. Adentro sumario completo. Es como la 6ª saga del comic.


Los Guerreros Elementales

Por: Sakura-Selene

Capitulo 1

Sumario: Desde hace mucho tiempo existen dos realidades, la que conocemos y otra, donde la oscuridad y la esencia negativa controla todo, así se mantiene el equilibrio del universo, pero hace tiempo Los Guerreros Elementales, los responsables del equilibrio de su mundo, desaparecieron y ahora el universo corre peligro.

* * *

_En un tiempo lejano, cuando los espíritus y las criaturas vivían todas bajo el mismo cielo… el universo era uno solo, un inmenso reino regulado por la naturaleza, un reino que duró… hasta que los espíritus y las criaturas conocieron el mal y ese mundo único se dividió entre la paz y quien buscaba el caos. Antes de dividirse para siempre, el universo dio vida a la fortaleza de Kandrakar, al centro del infinito. Ahí viven los espíritus y las criaturas más potentes. Ahí empieza y termina cada misión de las preelegidas: las Guardianas, las piezas más importantes de un reto milenario._

_Pero… también se formo una realidad alterna de este para equilibrar las fuerzas, con base al poder de la oscuridad, pero esta fuerza jamás ha sido utilizada para hacer el mal al mundo y con este también los preelegidos: Los Guerreros Elementales, como sus contrapartes Las Guardianas, usan los poderes de la naturaleza, pero su esencia negativa, cumpliendo el mismo rol de sus contrapartes: mantener el equilibrio de su mundo, y sin imaginarlo también al de ambas realidades, equilibrando las fuerzas positivas y negativas._

_Pero hace tiempo La Luz tomo forma para controlar ese mundo, trayendo consigo desesperanza, destrucción y muerte, Los Guerreros Elementales lo enfrentaron, pero…nunca más se supo de ellos…jamás regresaron… unos creen que los preelegidos murieron sin posibilidad de reencarnarse, otros que son los generales de La Luz y otros que están en el otro universo sin memoria y con sus poderes sellados… pero ahora el desequilibrio es tal que los dos mundos están en peligro de desaparecer, y la única esperanza es encontrándolos…

* * *

_

_-No importa lo mucho que intenten preelegidos, soy más poderoso que todos ustedes- dijo una sombra a unos chicos, que llevaban puesto una especie de, los cuales estaban tirados en el suelo con varias heridas_

_-Aún así, no permitiremos que destruyas este mundo- le dijo uno de ellos intentando levantarse con la ayuda de su espada_

_-¿Destruir?, creo que te confundes mi joven amigo- le dijo en forma burlona- solo quiero mejorar este mundo convertirlo en el mundo perfecto_

_-¿Y para eso tienes que matar a personas inocentes?-le grito otro apoyado en lo que quedaba de una pared destruida y con el brazo roto_

_-Claro que no, pero no tienen el verdadero ideal todos están errados incluso ustedes preelegidos, pero… estoy seguro que pueden cambiar únanse a mi y cuando el mundo sea reconstruido podrán gobernar junto a mi_

_-Nunca nos aliaremos con alguien como tu ¡Nunca!-grito el primer muchacho que solo esta sostenido por su espada_

_-Si es así- dijo algo ¿decepcionado¿indiferente?-este será su fin- agregó antes de juntar sus manos formando un triangulo, donde surgió un rayo de luz el cual se dirigió a los lastimados chicos_

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-grito Matt levantándose bruscamente de su cama -¿pero que fue eso?- se preguntó, mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su cabello y dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara y tal vez así quitarse la sensación de temor- aunque ahora ya no recuerdo nada, se que es algo importante lo extraño es que todo empezó una semana después de ser liberado del El Libro de Los Elementos y tener ese sueño donde aparecía ese objeto, aunque puede ser que aún no me recupero de esa experiencia con el Libro de los Elementos- suspiro -lo mejor será dormir no quiero preocupar a Will- y se fue a su cama para consolar de nuevo el sueño, aunque no le daba mucha importancia a estos sueños, le empezaban a inquietar, era cierto que no recordaba lo que soñaba pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y aunque no lo quería aceptar le empezaba a preocupar

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar a 300 kilómetros de Heahterfield para ser exactos en Open Hill, Eric se despertaba por una misma razón que Matt, un terrible sueño que no podía recordar nada y el cual lo seguía desde hace una semana 

-¿Por qué siguen estos sueños?-se pregunto mientras se pasaba la mano pos su cabeza- aunque lo único que puedo recordar es ese extraño objeto, nada más, pero… ¿Qué significara? –mira su reloj-despertador, eran las dos de la madrugada y da un suspiro –lo mejor es que descanse, además…- esboza una tierna sonrisa –dentro de unas horas volveré a ver Hay Lin y no quiero arruinar nuestro encuentro por estos tontos sueños, aunque siento que deben importantes, por hoy mi única prioridad será Hay Lin–y con este último pensamiento se durmió

* * *

Al día siguiente en Instituto Sheffield, hay una personita que quisiera estar soñando 

-Tierra llamando a Hay Lin

-¿Mmm?

-Jeje debes aterrizar un rato Hey Hey o esperar a Eric para irte a las nubes

Con este comentario de Irma, Hay Lin se puso roja y bajo la mirada

-¡¡Irma!!

-¡Que! digo la verdad además ya era tiempo que se vieran en persona ¡su depresión casi nos mata!

-Si y tu no fuiste de gran ayuda

-No tengo la culpa que los poderes estuvieran fallando y nos regresaran antes de que pudieran verse en persona

-Por cierto Eric te comento algo sobre eso, según recuerdo te llamo justo antes de desaparecer

-No, debe creer que fue una alucinación

-Supongo, pero, Irma, ya nos puedes decir cual era tu visión en lugar de molestar a Hay Lin

-Yo no la molestaba, solo la traía de su fantasía

-Bueno ya nos puedes decir tu visión

-Esta bien, era una especie de talismán, era como dos estrellas de cuatro puntas puestas una sobre la otra, con un cristal en el centro

Como Hay Lin lo dibujaba en su mano mientras Irma lo describía, se los enseño a las demás

-¿Qué crees que signifique?

-No se, pero debe ser algo importante, además aparecían unas siluetas de cinco personas, pero no puede distinguirlas

-Mmm… tal vez el Oráculo pueda ayudarnos

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la escuela y las chicas tuvieron que regresar a clases.

Pero no que ninguna advirtió fue que una persona las observa desde la azotea del un edificio cercano a la escuela

-Tal vez con su ayuda podemos encontrarlos y terminar con esto una vez por todas- dijo la persona antes de desaparecer

Continuara…

* * *

Hola pues este es mi primer fic de Witch y espero que les guste. Los que me conocen, aunque lo dudo, escribo y leo principalmente fic de Sakura Card Captor, así que hare lo mejor que pueda con este fic. La primera parte es como una leyenda que tiene como base el discurso que dio el Oraculo en Witch 64, si no me equivoco, y que después explicare o eso espero, solo espero que les guste y me dejen sus review para saber su opinión, nos vemos en el proximo capi 


End file.
